Un Lien Spécial entre un Jinchuriki et son Bijuu
by Louvianne
Summary: 2 ans et demi après le départ de naruto pour son entraînement Jiraya rentre comme convenu à Konoha, mais il semblerait que tout ne se soit pas passé comme prèvu, effectivement Naruto n'est pas avec lui et Jiraya est gravement blessé, ces blessures pourrai


f Un Lien Spécial entre un Jinchuriki et son Bijuu f

POV Inconnu

Quel est cet endroit ? Il fait si sombre… J'entends des pas, ils se rapprochent de plus en plus… J'essaye de me redresser et y parvins avec difficulté. En regardant mes mains, je réalisais subitement que je ne savais pas qui j'étais, je commençais alors, fatalement, à me poser milles questions, auxquelles je n'avais aucune réponse… Les pas s'étaient arrêtés, m'en rendant compte, je me mis à écouter attentivement, jusqu'à ce que la porte de ma pièce s'ouvre pour laisser entrer un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années. Je le détaillais rapidement : grand, cheveux bruns, des yeux rouges assez étranges, il avait un air hautain qui ne me plaisait guère et vu le froid dont il faisait preuve envers moi, il devait certainement me connaître… Mais moi, je ne voyais pas qui il était…

Ca faisait cinq minutes qu'il était là, à me défier du regard, attendant que je fasse ou dise quelque chose, mais moi, je ne savais pas quoi dire… Agacé, il prit alors la parole.

''-**_Sasuke_** : T'es réveillé crétin ?''

Une fois de plus il faisait preuve de froideur envers moi… Et puis pourquoi m'appelait-il ainsi…

''- **_Sasuke_** : Je te parle, tu pourrais me répondre !

- **_Moi_** : Qui… Qui es-tu ?

- **_Sasuke_** : Attends, tu te fous de ma gueule connard ? Me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié mon visage ?''

Décidément, il avait l'art de me taper sur le système… Pourquoi diable était-il si agressif avec moi… La porte s'ouvrit une deuxième fois, laissant apparaître deux personnes plus âgées, l'un d'eux, le plus jeune, devait avoir la vingtaine, il était grand, lui aussi, avait de courts cheveux gris verdâtres, des yeux noirs dissimulés derrière une paire de lunettes rondes et avait un regard plutôt froid. L'autre était d'apparence inhumaine : C'était le plus âgé des trois individus, il était aussi le plus grand en taille, sa peau était blanche légèrement grisée, il avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux de serpent… Ce n'était pas qu'une simple expression verbale, il avait vraiment les mêmes yeux q'un serpent…

C'est le jeune homme à lunettes qui prit la parole, s'adressant au brun.

''- **_Kabuto_** : Ca ne sert a rien de t'énerver sur lui, Sasuke. Il ne sait même plus qui il est…

**_- Sasuke_** : Ah d'accord…''

Je commençais vraiment à me poser de plus en plus de questions, me demandant où j'étais, qui j'étais, qui étaient ces gens, mais je ne trouvais toujours aucune réponse à ces questions…

''- **_Orochimaru_** : Désire-tu que j'éclaire ta lanterne petit ?

- **_Moi_** : Ce que je désire surtout c'est de savoir qui vous êtes, qui je suis et où je suis.''

Je demandais cela de façon très tact. Car après tout, si moi je n'avais pas de réponse à mes questions, peut-être qu'eux si, étant donné qu'ils avaient l'air de bien me connaître… J'attendais donc avidement que cet ''homme'' me réponde.

''- **_Orochimaru_** : Je m'appelle Orochimaru, je suis celui à qui tout le monde obéit ici. Ce jeune homme à côté de moi, c'est Kabuto, un ninja médecin, c'est également mon bras droit et ce jeune homme là bas s'appelle Uchiha Sasuke, lui c'est mon subordonné et celui qui ne le respecte pas est sévèrement punit.

- **_Moi_** : Enchanté…''

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je commençais à trouver ces gens bizarres… Surtout cet Orochimaru.

''- **_Orochimaru_** : Ici nous sommes dans une de nos nombreuses cachettes, dans le pays du son. Et toi tu es Melvoc Faïma, un de mes ninja les plus puissant.

- **_Moi_** : Et que m'est-il arrivé ?''

Ainsi donc je m'appelais Melvoc Faïma… Ouai peut-être bien, après tout, je ne pouvais pas savoir s'il mentait, étant donné que je ne me souvenais de rien…

''- **_Orochimaru_** : Eh bien pour ça il faut que je t'explique ce que sont l'Akatsuki et les Bijuu, c'est très simple.

- **_Moi_** : Qu'est-ce que vous attendez…

- **_Orochimaru_** : Il existe neuf Bijuu dans le monde, les Bijuu sont d'énormes démons très puissants et chaque Bijuu a un nombre de queues bien à lui. Ainsi il y a le Bijuu à une queue, celui à deux queues, et ça va jusqu'à neuf queues. Les Bijuu ont tous été enfermés dans des réceptacles humains pour que leurs énormes pouvoirs puissent être plus ou moins contrôlés, ces réceptacles sont appelés Jinchuriki. Tu as compris jusque là ?

- **_Moi_** : Oui…

- **_Orochimaru_** : Bien. L'Akatsuki est une organisation de ninja déserteurs et elle cherche à tout prix à obtenir les neuf Bijuu. Etant l'un des Jinchuriki, l'Akatsuki à tenté de te capturer, mais ils ont échoué, la seule chose qu'ils ont réussit a faire c'est de te faire perdre la mémoire.

- **_Moi_** : C'est donc ça…''

Je commençais à comprendre petit à petit. Je m'appelais donc Melvoc Faïma, j'étais un ninja d'Orochimaru, j'étais l'un des neuf Jinchuriki que l'Akatsuki cherche… Mais quel Bijuu pouvais-je bien contenir…

Fin POV

''- **_Faïma_** : Dites…

- **_Orochimaru_** : Oui ?

- **_Faïma_** : Quel Bijuu suis-je ?

- **_Orochimaru_** : Tu es le Bijuu à …

vav


End file.
